


It's For You

by Missalyssasecret



Series: Not Casual At All [14]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Danny in a jockstrap on Instagram live, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missalyssasecret/pseuds/Missalyssasecret
Summary: Danny's Instagram story.  In a jockstrap.  Roy's brain short-circuits.





	It's For You

**[Pussyface (Danny N)]** It's for you.

 **[Roy]** What?

 **[Pussyface (Danny N)]** Insta

"Holy fuck."

Roy almost drops his phone when he taps Adore's Insta story. Catching it before it hits the floor, he drops onto the couch and replays.

On the screen, Danny drags two fingers over his mouth, tugging on his pouting lower lip. His eyes are sleepy in a way that speaks of passion, of clasped hands on the sheets while two bodies move together in perfect sync. 

Danny's leg is angled up and to the side as the camera pans down. The jockstrap is one of Roy's favorites, showcasing the luscious roundness and light dusting of hair, back arched up to present his ass. The view lingers, Danny rolling his hips against the sheets, and he's not surprised to feel his cock stirring in response. 

The video starts again, and he stares, transfixed. Roy's seen that look a hundred times before - in hotel rooms and his own bed and pressed against the wall in a darkened club - and it's both jarring and arousing to see it captured for the world to view. Usually Danny is within arm's reach, or it's a part of the teasing that lasts hours when they're performing together, sexual tension ramping higher and higher until they're finally behind closed doors. 

He's not sure how to handle the possessive heat rising in his chest. 

Palming himself through his shorts, he hits speed dial. Danny picks up on the first ring.

"Did you like it?"

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write a second part?


End file.
